James Longenbach
James Longenbach is an American poet and academic. Life He earned a B.A. in 1981 from Trinity College in Hartford, Connecticut, and a Ph.D. from Princeton University. Longenbach is Joseph Henry Gilmore Professor of English at the University of Rochester and has taught at the University since 1985. His wife, novelist and fellow Trinity graduate Joanna Scott, also teaches in the department. They have 2 children. His poems have appeared in many magazines and journals, including The New Yorker, The New Republic, The Nation, and The Yale Review, as well as The Best American Poetry 1995 anthology. He frequently reviews books for Boston Review, the Nation, and the Los Angeles Times Book Reivew. Writing Longenbach's early critical work focused on modernist poetry; he has written books on Ezra Pound, W.B. Yeats, and Wallace Stevens). Micheal Beehler wrote of his book Wallace Stevens: The Plain Sense of Things in the journal Criticism: "Longenbach's book will, I think, become a classic of Stevens criticism, one providing not only a coherent argument for the political and social importance of Stevens' work, but also a carefully nuanced portrait of the events and debates in which that work takes (its) place. With this book, Longenbach has made an importance contribution to our thinking about Wallace Stevens." Longenbach writes extensively about contemporary poetry, too. One recent book of criticism, The Resistance to Poetry, has been described as a "compact and exponentially provocative book."[http://www.poetrymagazine.org/books/staffreviews/3.html review of The Resistance to Poetry] at the journal Poetry. Accessed 3 July 2006. He has authored four books of poems: Threshold, Fleet River, Draft of a Letter, and The Iron Key. Recognition Longenbach received a National Foundation for the Humanities Fellowship in 1987-1988.Joanna Scott and James Longenbach, Visting Writers Series, New York Writers Institute, State University of New York, Web, May 21, 2012. In 2004, the University of Rochester presented Longenbach with the Lillian Fairchild Award for his poetry collection, Fleet River.* "Fairchild Award presented to James Longenbach," University of Rochester, October 2004. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. Publications Poetry * Threshold. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. * Fleet River. 2003. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2003. * Draft of a Letter. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2007. * The Iron Key: Poems. New York: Norton, 2010. Non-fiction * Modernist Poetics of History: Pound, Eliot, and the sense of the past. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1987. * Stone Cottage: Pound, Yeats, and modernism. New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. * Wallace Stevens: The plain sense of things. New York: Oxford University Press, 1991. * Modern Poetry After Modernism. New York: Oxford University Press, 1997. * The Resistance to Poetry. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2004. * The Art of the Poetic Line. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. *''The Virtues of Poetry''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2013. Edited *Ezra Pound, Ezra Pound’s Poetry and Prose: Contributions to periodicals (edited with Lea Baechler & A. Walton Litz). (10 volumes), New York & London: Garland, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Longenbach, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Venice" at the New Yorker. *James Longenbach (4 poems) at the Academy of American Poets * James Longenbach at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *James Longenbach reads "The Iron Key" at Poems out Loud ;Books *James Longenbach at Amaxon.com ;About *James Longenbach at the University of Rochester * Longenbach in conversation with Jesse Lichtenstein at Loggernaut. * Longenbach in conversation with Louise Glück for the Lannan Foundation. Category:American literary critics Category:American poets Category:University of Rochester faculty Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Year of birth missing (living people)